We have continued to improve the efficiency of the program for information storage and retrieval of pathology data which is being used by the Department of Pathology, NIH. A similar program was developed for automated encoding of French pathology data in cooperation with the Clinical Center of the University of Sherbrooke, Sherbrooke, Quebec, Canada. The major objective of the project is the design of a sophisticated system for automated processing of medical language in general, and the design of a formal model for the semantic interpretation of medical records. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Pacak, M. G., Pratt, A. W., White, W. C.: Automated Morphosyntactic Analysis of Medical Language, Information Processing and Management, Vol. 12, pp. 71-77, 1976. Graitson, M., Dunham, G.: Traitement automatique de francais medical. Cahiers de Lexicologie, 1976, in press.